Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera, and more specifically, to an integrated sensor and lens assembly of a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Manufacturing of lens assemblies for high-resolution cameras typically require a high degree of precision in positioning components of the lens assembly to ensure that the lens will achieve proper focus. As a result, a challenge exists in achieving a fast, automated, and high-yielding assembly process for high-resolution cameras.
In an integrated image sensor and camera lens system, a lens mount is coupled to a lens barrel. In an assembly process, a lens barrel housing the camera lens (or multiple lenses) is placed within a housing assembly affixed to an image sensor such that the image sensor is properly aligned with the lens to maintain lens focus. Upon testing the lens barrel to position it for proper alignment, the lens barrel is affixed to the housing assembly. Imaging lenses tend to defocus during temperature change due to many factors. For example, coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) changes the physical scale in materials. CTE changes may cause the lens system to move. An individual lens may move with respect to one another and alter the physical dimensions of the lens. In addition, thermo-optic coefficient changes the refractive index of optical materials. Thermal expansion of lens assemblies cause changes in optical path lengths, which defocuses images when a camera is used in a temperature range other than the one under which the camera has been tuned. This affects the focus of the lenses and compromises performance and yield. This effect is especially detrimental to a high definition camera as the sensor is able to resolve details at the very limit of the optical focus and any defocusing is readily captured and appreciably degrades the picture quality.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.